inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lordranged7/Archive14
Re: Minamisawa You aren't bothering me ^_^ You can get the photo near the clubroom (Past), and the third requirement is to find him, again I guess (?). He should be at the frontgate of Raimon (Present), but I'm not sure about this one.. 21:38, March 15, 2013 (UTC) About the Warning First I don't want to ignore Postassium san warning, I just knew the warning yesterday, and sorry for the useless edit at the main page. Actually I dont know about that, because at that time I went to Malaysia and I asked my friend to help me with the editting, and my friend was really new to this wiki so he didn't know what should he do. So once more I say sorry. Marcel vinder (talk) 06:34, March 16, 2013‎ Illusion Ball Hey Rod~! May I know why have you removed the Game section slideshow of Illusion Ball? Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 19:28, March 16, 2013 (UTC) CS hissatsu Hey Lord, I recently saw a Chrono Stone hissatsu that's not on the wiki yet, and I wanted to ask you for a good picture of it, so I can make the page. (Also, element etc would help xDD). Here are a few screenshots, as you can see, I can't see the name: Thanks, GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 21:42, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Never mind! I found out that it's Sky Tree Fall XDD. GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 22:12, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Ban Hi lord can u please ban XshuuX: She's anoying me she calling me a kid but im not a kid im a teenager please ban her for 1 week please Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 06:10, March 17, 2013 (UTC) No because this computer can have screenshots becuase my latop is a window 8 Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 07:11, March 17, 2013 (UTC) I meant it cant have screen shots Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 07:12, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Age how old are you??? I want to know it because I am to from the Netherlands :P Shoaib2 (talk) 10:02, March 17, 2013‎ Jap 3ds + Neppuu Hey Lord, I'm actually thinking of buying a Japanese 3DS and the CS game (probably Neppuu). I'm just not sure if it's worth the €220,- ... So I want to ask you: Is it worth it? How long can you play with it? ...and stuff like that xD I really can't decide.. Thanks, GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 16:20, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ...Also, it's our turn to debate :P GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 17:05, March 17, 2013 (UTC) "It's better to buy another game"? What do you mean with that? XD If I buy a 3DS and Neppuu, I will most certainly buy the GO Galaxy game too, though^^ But after you completed the story, there are many things to do right? I mean, you have to do much stuff before you can even scout a character, and there are many competition routes and stuff? And can I ask why you eventually bought it? Thanks, GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 17:51, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks! I'm really doubting if I should buy it >.< Also, good luck on your tests! And I'm a big IE (GO/CS) fan too...so I should get the game!? XD I don't know yet >:3 Thanks again, GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 19:05, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and one last question: Did you regret buying it? ^^ GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 19:07, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ...DID YOU DEBATE GOOD!?!?! You debated great!!! Keep it up!!!!! If you keep debating like this, we might become the winning team!!! And thanks for the CS info again. I'm 65% sure I'm gonna buy it now :P (Though I don't know what my parents will say and think of it....when I say I want a Jap 3DS and a Jap game for 220 euros XDDD. I hope they'll think it's okay) Cya, GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 20:21, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Allan Give me one good reason. GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 19:14, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Just to add: Allan broke every f*cking rule that exists on this wiki, and you just unban him like that? GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 19:27, March 18, 2013 (UTC) You are too soft. He had over 20 last chances. I don't and will never believe him.. And you know: Promises by Allan are worth nothing. GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 19:32, March 18, 2013 (UTC) And we just found out Allan threatened Kerri. KERRI. If this isn't a reason to ban him again... GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 19:38, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Deletion Request http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Raimon_(Jurassic_Era) I think it is unneeded. DarkBlizzard9 Panther Blizzard Icicle Road 12:34, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Re: Leaderboard Thank you! I'll try my best to get up a bit higher~! 20:54, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Neppuu/Raimei Hey Lord, Do you know if there's a way to play neppuu/raimei on a European DS? Please let me know and thanx for the help :) -Fei Rune Ah, that's sad -_- guess I'll have to buy a Japanese 3ds. Thanx for the info anyway :) Fei Lune (talk) 18:48, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Archive Wanted to ask you if you could archive my talk page? 15:31, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much!~ 16:14, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for helping me!^_^ 19:49, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Re:Pic I deleted the photo :P Shoaib2 (talk) 11:41, March 23, 2013‎ Debate Hey Lord, just wanted to tell you it's our turn to debate again (; It's not a real hard one, we have to debate FOR Kiyama Hiroto AGAINST Aphrodi. He obviously has better stats and such, so debating for him is easy (; I'm hoping for a debate at least as good as the one you gave in the previous round; THAT WAS AWESOME!!!!!!! Good luck, and I'm sure you'll do great :'D GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 17:25, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: Happy Birthday Thank you :D Sorry for the late reply ^^ It's been a while since I've came online. Clopss → ゴッドブレイク 22:12, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks again! Thank you again for wshng happy birthday Ranged! [[User:~:Len Kagamine:~|~In You]] [[User talk:~:Len Kagamine:~|And I'']] [[User blog:~:Len Kagamine:~|True ''Emotions]] So many [http://alchemyyarouze.tumblr.com/ Ups and Downs] 09:00, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: NG Yep I've seen it now ^_^ Awesome to be with you in one team. I'll do my best~ Unfortunately many users are leaving, but TF16 will know how to handle this. Sorry for the late reply. 19:24, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Allan Hey, can you IP ban Allan again? He broke his trial, and is now banned forever. GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 22:00, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Ban hi can u ban this person fran chan *Fran~ChanU stupid its an indirect advise *11:06Emma50006man sakes *wonder they call it inazuma *fran u not my boss stop bossing me around *11:07Fran~ChanEMMA I HATE U AND ILL HATE U FOREVER IF U DIDNY CHANGE THIS STUPID EAY U ACT ON *Dragonkamehameha has left the field. *11:07Fran~Chan *way *11:07Emma50006so do i care *11:07Hyperdivemode『What the hell are you saying, Fran from emma 50006 Yoroshiku ne~! ^^ Hello Lord~! I a, Haruna (you know it! ^^") , from Malaysia. I have interest in the ancient China things...so, if you need some articles about China, I can help you! My favourite character is Shokatsu Koumei! He is genius! And, there was an article..it is called Takanashi Shinobu, a character. Takanashi, in Japanese and Chinese is called "bird". But, I was surprised that someone wrote "little bird" on it. I have edited it. Yoroshiku ne~! Actually, I don't like Chinese, but I know it was wrong! xD '' OtonashiHaruna Saikyou Eleven Hadou Omega Attack '' 11:40, March 31, 2013 (UTC) B.R I don't know if you have noticed this yet, but there were always an Anonymous contributor who create a new Chrono Stone episode and write rubbish things on it every weeks, and this has been going for a long time. This is just my theory, but I think that all of these Anonymous are just one or two person, and I think you should think of a way to prevent this from continuing. But first, please ban the Anonymous that I just mentioned: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/186.207.192.57 [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 13:16, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Re:Done~ Yeah, I'm done XD But I'm not giving my hand any rest...I'm trying to think of something else I can edit xD I'm going for the lucky badge XDD GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 14:48, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Oh, thanks! :'D I'll make Saikyou Eleven Hadou now ;) And if you find something, let me know, thanks~! GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 14:53, March 31, 2013 (UTC) and you got enough badges, you dont need a new lucky badge!!! XD EDIT: By the way, Saikyou Eleven Hadou already has a Wii slideshow??? GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 14:54, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Well...Tsuchiya got the badge XD Also, I remember I uploaded some Wii slideshows from Ou no Tsurugi, Magical Flower, Floral Despair and some more; those were pretty bad quality. Should i upload a new one? GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 14:58, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Also, Fubukiya lee added the "Galaxy characters" category to all HR teams. Is that right, or should I undo it? GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 15:51, March 31, 2013 (UTC) well..only 2 members of Dragonlink appeared, but Fubukiya added the category to all chars from Dragonlink..? GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 16:10, March 31, 2013 (UTC) I did it, she actually did the ones that were shown, mostly. But when I look at the PV again, it's actually pretty obvious ALL full HR teams are there? Even Aoba. GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 16:27, March 31, 2013 (UTC) So should I add the category to all characters, or just leave it for now? GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 20:18, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Hello Lordranged7 :) I am new to the wiki and i'm would like to be part of it. I'm usually in the Spain wiki, but I prefer this in a matter of information, design ... I came here to ask for permission to do a "type" of project, change all the main images of the players for this type: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:NishikiRyouma.png I wish I could help and doing this would be my grain of sand in the wiki, you give me permission to do so? IEDanish (talk) 22:15, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Question Can i create a page for Oumihara (GO) and Manyuuji (GO)?, I'm asking this because i just discovered by watching the trailer that Morimura Konoha wear the Manyuuji soccer uniform while Nozaki Sakura the Oumihara one. Garchopex (talk) 07:26, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Debug LOL I'm not a professional coder. But debug sounds pretty cool to me since it means detecting the bug and fix it. I've found the solution (I guess) to the Type template thing. is putting the Position parameter in the Character template to be in the Type template. (also, type template should be change to position). meaning: } where you put in the to replace the None. What I'm fixing to: }}} so you just need to type MF, or DF, or FW into the |Position= //text// here... without using the template to put in it. If this doesn't work, I'll try parser function. Sorry if my English was really bad in this one because I'm writing in a hurrt. http://i587.photobucket.com/albums/ss315/khoipic/square-crop_zpse927c9c0.png ||'Pot'||'Talk'|| || 14:50, April 1, 2013 (UTC) I've revert the template since I thought you guys would take time to fix all the character page... If you want, you can undo the reverting edit and try it. http://i587.photobucket.com/albums/ss315/khoipic/square-crop_zpse927c9c0.png ||'Pot'||'Talk'|| || 12:03, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Kirino-Chan Heya Lordina~! Well, there are still some 'she' or 'her' in Kirino's page... Can you fix it please, or just remove the block ? It's kinda weird to see his page with 'her' stuffs xD Also, I'm asking this to everyone but, are you optimistic for the new season ? ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 20:46, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Mmmh... Saw it yesterday, but can't see it anymore ! O.o I think I'll look at it again when the page will be unblocked ^^" You too ??!!! I didn't like that trailer too ! xD It wasn't really interresting... The trailer of Chrono Stone interrested me so much ! But this one... Meh XD SnowyBoy❄ 16:50, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Hahaha Yep ! xD And yes ! I'm also happy to see Shindou! But why not Feiii ;__; Did you see the episode btw ? O.o SnowyBoy❄ 10:44, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Ah, maybe yep ! But I wanna see him ! ;__; Or atleast, Yukimura, or Fubuki ! :D And lol, you forgot ? Nvm, there are loads of pics in tumblr XD Yep ! I'm in vacation! And you ? :'D SnowyBoy❄ 10:49, April 3, 2013 (UTC) No vacation ? Aww... And yep, I hope Kirino isn't in Teikoku ! O.o I watched the episode XD It was really cool xD I really like the mixi transes xD SnowyBoy❄ 10:56, April 3, 2013 (UTC) All the mixi maxes ! XD They showed them all ! First, Shindou's, then Kirino's, etc xD It was really epic ! I've just added the mixi transes of Tobu and Tenma xD SnowyBoy❄ 11:01, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Because Daisuke told the members of Chrono Storm xD Really epic~!!! :'D Oh, and Midori's reaction xD You should look at it soon ! XD Let's continue in pm, on the chat, or else, talk pages are gonna be spammed, like with our RPs, you remember ? XD SnowyBoy❄ 11:06, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Tell well kariyamasaki12 told to me to tell him or her Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 23:19, April 2, 2013 (UTC) New Scans blog move to Forums Range, you should move most of the info on your new scans on the forums now. So that we can avoid spoiling people. (I know, it doesn't seem much of a spoiler) but it still counts one since it's a future info. Hope you understand! Well, a new one I guess, it won't go with the Help Desk, nor Watercooler, nor Game Mechanics, a new one I guess, a title like Spoilers or something? XD Thanks! ^_^ Oh, okay, haha, I hope many people visit Forums now :D Hiya! You can blame my sudden active-ness to my brother who took my Inazuma games off my shelf and made me play again, haha~ and I'm not doing too badly, what about you? --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 10:39, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :Yep, I started a new IE2 file and now I'm almost at the end, plus I've been working on getting 100% completion on IE3. I had almost forgotten how much I love these games ;^; wish I could play the GO ones, too, but alas. And I know what you mean about school, haha, I'm still attending evening lessons for working adults and I wish I could just quit without feeling bad about it. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 11:08, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :If it weren't for that stupid region-lock I would play InaGO, too ;_; how does the scouting system work there? How many characters can you scount, btw? The limit in the first games was way too low, I can never scout everybody I want, sigh. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 12:07, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :That sounds like an interesting but incredibly time consuming scout system... hopefully I will be able to play the GO games myself by next year or so, since they are localizing InaIre3 on the 3DS I guess there's a chance if it does well they'll localize the GO games, too. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 05:57, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Dancing Ball Escape Hi! I wanted to ask you if you could retrieve Dancing Ball Escape? I remember that everything was fine awhile ago... Oh! Sorry for disturbing you... 12:26, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Hiya! Sure, it's OK to create galleries for main characters now, so the articles themselves aren't flooded with useless stuff. Remember to put the suite and gallery templates and it's all good~ you can also leave a couple of pictures in the main article if you think they're needed. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 12:40, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Mahoro Hi Lord!, I See You Got Mahoro In IEGO2. So Can You Help Me On Getting The Second Recruitment Item? PS: It Looks Like A Horn. Mahoro Tadashi (talk) 13:57, April 6, 2013 birthday list hi can u add my birthday on ur birthday list mine is march the 11 please thanks Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 03:00, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Desert Lion Hey Lordranged7! There's a problem with the names of the Desert Lion team members. The spellings don't seem to match with the right pronunciation (e.g) Jameel is the right prononciation of Jamel and so on. Shall I change them? ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 06:54, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Reply Ah! Thanks! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:16, April 9, 2013 (UTC) re birthday i did but it didnt came out very well can u do it please Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 11:28, April 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: Mahoro Thanks A Lot Lord~! Mahoro Tadashi (talk) 13:53, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Questions Hi Lord-senpai can I ask you 3 questions? 1)If tenma is a second stage children does that mean he dies at the age of 20? 2)Do you know from where I could get episode 42 eng subbed? 3)when I add the meanings of inazuma eleven go galaxy's names it gets deleted should I stop? Youra Tii-su Mochi Mochi 14:02, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks~ Youra Tii-su Mochi Mochi 14:08, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: Questions 1. *'Sky 3': Drop from Boyish's (ボーイッシュズ). They can be found near the gymnasium at Raimon. *'Koumei': Drop from ホワイトブリーチズ (N) or ブラックダイズ ®. They can be found at God Eden Square (ゴッドエデン地蔵広場). *'Atou': Drop from Zeus (Fuyukai Route) *'La Hire': Drop from War Painters (ウォーペインターズ). They can be found at Loire Valley (ロワール渓谷) (France Era). *'Fuuretsu': Drop from THE Divine Power (THEジンツウリキ). They can be found at... well... sorry for being inaccurate this time, but... hehe... I really don't know what on earth the place is (ゆがんだ森), a area in (パッチワークフィールド) *'Sousou': Drop from Kaitou Club (かいとうクラブ). They can be found at Loire Valley (ロワール渓谷) (France Era). 2. Drop from Flully Animals B (ふわふわアニマルB) (N) or Crunchy Animals B (さくさくアニマルB) ®. They can be found at the entrance of Nageki no Doukutsu. 3. It can be found at Base Courtyard (拠点中庭) in Vaucouleurs (France Era). Hope this helps a bit. If you got more questions, don't hesitate to ask. ^_^ 18:21, April 9, 2013 (UTC) No problem~ 18:29, April 9, 2013 (UTC) *Sky 3: At Jeanne's Base (ジャンヌの拠点) in Vaucouleurs (France Era) *Rujiku: Around Raimon's gymnasium at Raimon (Present) *Koumei: Get 100 Kizuna Topics (?) *Namikawa: Win 500 Soccer Battles or more If you got more questions, feel free to ask~ 19:09, April 11, 2013 (UTC) No Problem!~ ^_^ 19:17, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Pics Yup, I'm rewatching though, I'm stopping at Sousha Maestro's page. I'm asking around the chat on a survey whether they prefer Small HQ pics or Big HQ pics, so for now, I'll return to Nav's editing though. TUNNEL?! O_O What do you mean? :O Are you like... on a school trip? Also, hmm.... best part of the movie will always be the main match XD WHAT :O Tunnel? Oh and yes, finally Ichino and Aoyama got the spotlight :D As much as I got more 'Bigger is better' survey's, I'm still thinking whether or not to continue it. Of course most small pics have nice HQ, though we're talking about the movie one. The subbed movie link that Ryuu Rogue posted is VERY high quality than normal episodes we see. So in that case, the big HQ photo is much more HQ than Big HQ photos than normal episodes. But there are some hissatsu's and keshins in the movie that freak me out -_-' So I don't know whether I'll continue or not, I'm still thinking about it. So while are topic are about pics, have you well umm... noticed that difference between Raw and subbed episode qualities? Is it me or the subbed have better qualities :O (Or am I just delusional? XD) CS Help Hey Lord, I have a question about the CS game again...There was this scout player I bought for 1000 P, and I don't have him on my friends list and I can't get him when I battle him again either...there are 2 restrictions to get him. One is an item, that I already have, and the other restriction looks like a small yelling guy XD. I don't know what this is, but it seems like I don't have it. So it's weird I kinda "bought" him for 1000 P, but don't have him yet. Also, I don't even have one restriction... :$ (Also, what IS the small yelling guy? XD, I got some from some random people but I don't know what they are :$) Thanks in advance, GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 13:06, April 10, 2013 (UTC) I think it is a green or a blue block...I'm not sure, don't have my 3DS here atm. Also, how is it possible that I recruited him without having that thing? (The letters were in gray, not in white. I think that means I don't have it yet?) And I'll try to see if he's there...he's not in my normal friend list, for sure :$ GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 13:19, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Ah, sorry, I forgot to sign^^ xD Well, I'll have a look, I guess..but the topics seem really annoying, as you have no idea where to get them?? So I kinda scouted him already, but when I get the topic, I can really play with him and stuff too? :'D Thanks, GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 13:19, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Slideshows I just actually came around 30 min's ago XD (I went to a college, blah, mall, blah, ran with my mom, long story XD) So basically, I'm asking someone in PM what happened, the founder; Genda Koujirou said that there should be one slideshow in hissatsu pages, and none in keshins (not sure if I'm correct XD Like I said I just came XD) I left her a message to clarify things more. I hope we get more explanation about it. Yeah, I hope we get it clarified. Oh, and you got back from school? (gives a random brownie, chocolate with caramel from top XD) Well, get some rest XD Colleges/school start at June, I'm checking (with my mom) various collages to go too, we're still deciding though :/ (Glad you liked the brownie XD) Well, for us, since my country is well uhh... 'fully' booked on jobs, they choose one's with a higher accomplishments, in other words finishing collage with a high grade, so that's collage XD Basically 4 years :O Error Heya~! Just wanted to tell you something ! A user wrote in the Episode 048 (CS) page an error with Shinsuke. I think he's right~! Shouldn't we keep that error, and just make a better sentence ? :3 SnowyBoy❄ 16:19, April 12, 2013 (UTC) I'll add it~! ^^ Thanks~! SnowyBoy❄ 16:24, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Forum Sorry for asking, but... how do I access the forum? ^^" 17:49, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I'll ask Pota if he can add "Forum" to the wiki nav bar, and thanks again ^_^ 17:52, April 13, 2013 (UTC) THE Divine Power Hey Lord, I just found out THE Divine Power is found in Crooky Forest. I don't know which forest this is tho XD. I'm pretty sure it's the forest in God Eden OR the Forest in Nobunaga's Era. I hope you'll find them now XD GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 19:53, April 12, 2013 (UTC)